Build talk:Me/A Assassin's Promise Spiker
Best mesmer build for general pve tbh. --Anonimous. D: 16:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Build:Any/A Vanguard Spiker We has general template for these. 17:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::/Sigh, different usage, much different(and better) bar/use of pve skills. Oh, it can also be used outside of Discordway. That one is WELLd btw. Life 18:07, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ether Phantom instead of Mind Wrack if dying before 10 seconds counts as "ends early." 18:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::That Vanguard Spiker thingie you linked me to is trash, it only really works with Discord. As Life said this has much different and better usage and isn't pr0 on it's on like full-on Cryer would be. ::You can see this build like MM Necro. Only difference is that it pops "minions" at your target out of nowhere, they hit harder, much harder and disappear after 15-30s. :p --Anonimous. D: 20:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::(EC) I know I'm not very good, but that thing has been around on the wiki for ages, so might as well trash it. 20:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::What thing? --Anonimous. D: 21:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Build:Any/A Vanguard Spiker 21:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: Why Ether Phantom? There is no point in it's "ends early" effect if target is killed. Doh, I so wish some PvX people would stop thinking on blank piece of paper. --Anonimous. D: 21:15, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I so wish that Vanguard Spiker thing gets trashed. --Anonimous. D: 21:16, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Meh. I likes extra E back. 21:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Hacks? Ether Phantom doesn't give energy back. --Anonimous. D: 21:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: 19:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and I updated the build usage to be accurate after the nerf. [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'usting']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 06:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Defensive Set Sorry for the noobish question, but could someone please define for me what a Defensive Set is? What Weapon and Off-Hand and What Mods are needed on them? That would be great, Thanks. -- 16:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :A defensive set is usually a spear and shield, but can be any other combination of martial weapon and shield. Usually you bring a +5 energy mod on the weapon, an Of Fortitude mod. For the shield the inscription doesn't matter in PvE, and the mod is usually an Of Fortitude also. In PvP everything is the same except the inscription on the shield is very important, it can make it so a spike won't be able to deal enough damage to kill a person, or just give a monk enough time to stop it. Drahgal Meir 16:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually inscriptions on shields can be just as important on HM to be honest. While you don't see too many people running around with a ton of shield sets they generally bring the important ones for specific areas they do (+10al vs Lightning for FoWSC main team for example). Selket Shadowdancer 09:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::I dont. :p True anyway. --Carnivorous Cupcake 09:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I do. I'd rather have a permanant +10 al bonus and weapon switch than have a 20% chance of -5 damage. Selket Shadowdancer 09:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::if u can be bothered to find or buy the inscriptions--Relyk 10:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I cant. :p If I find one then I will make me a defensive set for that purpose if not then I really can't be bothered. --Carnivorous Cupcake 13:49, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I always have shields with +10 armor vs type. Or at least fire and slashing. Piercing is another good one to have. --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) One Shot Wonder? I don't see how the energy works on this build. First, the suggested equipment does not provide the 52 energy required for a full run through the bar as stated in the Usage; radiant + vitae + defensive set falls short (survivors no way). Second, Auspicious Incantation + Arcane Echo provides +3 net energy and Assassin's Promise provides +7 net energy on death. That's not enough to make much use of expensive EVAS (10e), MW+CoP (15e), and Finish Him (10e) a second time around which means that the rest of the fight is spent scrounging for energy instead of contributing much. One time through the bar makes this a "great" build? 14:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :5e for Mind wrack, then ausp + echo takes you back to full energy, to cast your 3x 10e spell + 5e for AP, 10e for FH and 5e for epidemic. If your target didn't die soon after FH, then I'm worried. The death provides you with 16 energy and a recharged Auspicious, making it easy to continue after. Andy 15:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention that many things die before you can complete a full combo and assuming the rest of your team isn't too bad you occasionally get "free" energy from an extra AP on something that's almost dead. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 15:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I misread the energy return for AP which makes it a little better. But Andy, 3x 10e + 5e + 10e + 5e = 50e. How do you get that from the suggested equipment, especially survivors? You get back 16e from AP on death which means you'll likely be sitting at <20e with regen. Auspicious Incantation basically lets you cast one thing free but is not much use for generating excess energy. Athrun, that was my point: this build relies too much on others to do the work. This build quickly runs out of energy and then only gets it back if other players do all the killing. 18:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Then take a Hero with Discord and a condition....problem solved.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 18:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) This is the bar that the build's energy management will support. Other stuff can only be used as a substitute for a casting of EVAS or as a one shot deal using the starting reserve of max energy. 19:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Well any team is going to create some amount of damage (I suppose you could say you are relying on it, but what is the problem if that support damage is always there anyway? Not like this is a solo build), you have some AoE damage plus left over ebon sins from last spike target (think i had ~6 up once), meaning you really aren't going to need the full combo for every single target. It would be wrong to assume that is the case, this is why your argument is flawed [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 19:11, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::cop doesn't really let you spike now. but spamming evas and dw is gud--Relyk 19:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) lol, if you wana uber EVAS spike, use this build for moar AoE EVAS pwnage: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Rt/Me_Ebon_Vanguard_Nuker 01:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Fragility >Mind Wrack? More damage + synergy with condis. Also, y epidemic? Yesyes, AoE dw, but... --'-Mezzy- (talk) '-- 13:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Though Epidemic would be gud synergy with Fragility... -- Jai''writes'' 13:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Aye, so I thought. --'-Mezzy- (talk) '-- 13:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::well it's been changed for a bit now.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 13:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Orite, no illusion spec :> --'-Mezzy- (talk) '-- 13:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Ether Signet Anyone considered Ether Signet in replace of Auspicious Incantation? At 7 Inspiration, AI will provide a free 10 energy cost spell, and a net energy gain of 3 with Arcane Echo. Ether Signet, with the same investment in Inspiration, if used carefully will consistently net 15 energy and the long recharge is negated by Assassin's Promise. :No, because you should be able to keep your energy above 7. AI is also easier to use. 00:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) "You Are All Weeklings" Should be on main bar with removal of Echo....tbh better spike with Fagility--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :i dont think frags spike was the idea of the build. more like lol5ebonassassins. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Chaos Storm Added into variants as its now the mes version of Roj, cheap, ab-usable Armour ignoring damage. The side effect of a 5 or 6 storms damaging and draining mobs is quite lol and does trigger mindwrack pretty frequently for extra "oh? cool, didnt know mobs could run dry'ness " :D....Add the pretty animation :D [[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 17:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Fancy new bar Dunno if it's better. Life Guardian 01:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like more of an AP nuker than an AP Spiker, so maybe a different build page? Also, BUH would probably be better than EVAS or CoP with the lolChaosStorm spam. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:08, 18 June 2010 (UTC) ::Probably take out CoP, cuz the sin does like 400 damage on its own. Life Guardian 01:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::True, and being able to choose between echoing EVAS and Chaos Storm gives it flexibility. I'd want "Finish Him!" too, but it'd have to replace Shatter. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:16, 18 June 2010 (UTC) I keep looking at this... ...and trying not to see a specced Discord caller...it isn't working. Erring Ryft 20:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :No hex + condition combo for "calling" with.. i dont see disco caller. Same ways i dont see a disco caller with the nec/a mop nuker..i see sin spammer with an on demand ap proc from FH... sidenote: it should really have chaos storm main barred, but someone made a nuker version even tho that bars is in this ones variables.*edit: could have sworn shatter dels was in the optionals :P *edit2:must have been looking at section above her:P [[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury'']] 23:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop! Hammertime prof=Me/A fas=8 dom=2 ins=10 dead=12PromiseMove Like a Dwarf!"Vanguard Assassin SupportInverterChannelingof FrustrationSignetof Deadly Corruption/build Teh Novo-- 07:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC)